


Barry's Nightmare

by grimmfairy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Barry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lisa is mentioned, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Leonard Snart, Sharing a Bed, coldflash - Freeform, the rape is not between Snart and Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "A Mother's Nightmare", a lifetime movie</p><p>Barry and Len have a talk about his past after Barry runs away when they start to get intimate. Len learns more about Barry's past and reassures him that he wants nothing more than to be with Barry however he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's Nightmare

_Len's hands snaked down to the waistband of his underwear, and Barry felt the cold in his veins._

_"Stop..."_

 

The cortex was creepy this late at night when it was empty. Machines whirred on sleep mode and the computers blinked softly, keeping silent vigil over the city. The little cot that Cisco sometimes used when he worked too late into the night was a bit too short for someone Barry's height but he could lay with legs slightly bent and be mostly comfortable. A fleece blanket covered in the Star Wars logo was draped over him, and his breathing seemed to echo around the empty space.

He heard the quiet footsteps before he saw him. Len always walked quietly, it was almost a habit, unless he wanted to be heard. Barry refused to move from his cocoon of fleece. The cot dipped by his feet and a gentle voice asked if Barry would be okay with being touched. Barry nodded, and a gentle hand landed on his ankle and stroked little patterns over the bone.

_"Why did you stop?"_

_"You asked me to."_

They sat in silence. Len didn't know what to say to his boyfriend and Barry wasn't sure if he could talk without breaking. The circles that Len was rubbing into his ankle turned into random patterns."

"I knew I'd find you here."

Len's voice was soft. Barry choked on a sob.

"I'm sorry," Barry whispered. 

"Don't be," Len said. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Barry burrowed down into his blanket, and wiped his eyes. Len slowly scooted forward on the cot until he was sitting by the small of Barry's back. He started rubbing Barry's back the way he did when Barry had a nightmare.

"I just...you seemed like you wanted to...to do it, and I wanted to make you h-happy." Barry hiccuped on his words, and the hiccups turned to sobs. "You des-deserve someone that make you hap-happy."

"You do make me happy, Barry," Len soothed. He switched to light back scratching for Barry. 

"But...I can't give you what you want..." Barry cried harder. Len sighed.

"I _want_ to break into your apartment and make dinner for you because your idea of fine cuisine is boxed macaroni and cheese with hot dog pieces. I _want_ to pretend to rob jewelry stores so I can see you in action. I _want_ to....cuddle with you and watch documentaries about giant prehistoric crocodiles. I want to be with _you_ ," Len said, and with each sentence some of the weight lifted from Barry's heart. "I just want to make _you_ as happy as you've made me realize I can be."

Barry sniffled, his tears still falling but for now the tight knot in his chest had melted.

"I want...I want you to h-hold me, please," Barry said, his voice thick with words unsaid. Len kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket. He laid down behind him, still on top of the blanket, and pulled his Barry closer. Barry turned so he could bury his face in Len's navy blue sweater. 

"If you tell anyone I said _cuddle_ , I'll make you watch a horror movie with me."

Barry laughed wetly.

"Okay, I won't."

When Len woke the next morning, he was on his back and Barry was sprawled over his chest. Drool had made a small wet patch, and his arm was asleep. But there was nothing about the moment that he would change. Len groped awkwardly for his jacket with one hand so he wouldn't wake Barry and checked his phone. No texts from the Rogues yet as they searched for whomever had hurt the man in his bed.

Barry stirred and rolled off of Len's chest to curl into his side. Len could tell the exact moment that Barry realized where there were because he suddenly went tense.

"Morning sunshine."

Barry sat up.

"I guess I should...tell you what happened."

"You don't have to," Len assured him. Barry nodded.

"I know. But...I think I should tell you, because I know I can trust you."

Len settled with his back against the wall and let Barry sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Barry's middle and pulled him close. It was the same position he had held Barry in when he told him about the night Nora Allen died.

"I was a sixteen, and I had never had a girl show interest in me before, especially a senior. She was a new student, and she was nice, at first, and fun. We'd go for long midnight walks and make out in her car, and we'd go to these parties. And I thought...I thought it was normal for her to take the lead. I was inexperienced and nerdy, and lonely, and I just wanted something to hang on to. And then...she changed." Barry twined their fingers together. "She started making me drink at parties, because she said I wasn't fun enough. And it just...escalated. Everything got so out of control and I started ditching class and stopping hanging out with my friends...and...and she always said she didn't believe that I loved her. I would have done...anything, for her."

Len kissed his neck.

"Shh, take your time, it's alright."

"I woke up in the hospital when I O.D.ed on a cocktail of drugs that she put in my drink, and when I got back to school she had spread a video of us having sex every where." Barry started to tear up and he wiped them away. "She told everyone that I...that I wanted it, that I pressured her into it even though I was obviously drugged. I don't even remember my first time. She put it online a few years ago when I got the restraining order renewed, but I just...even as the Flash, i'm still scared of her."

"You're safe now," Len said into his ear. "You're safe with me. Always."

"I want you _so_ much. I want to, but...I just...I can't," Barry sighed in exasperation. "I mean, don't you get tired of just cuddling and PG kissing?"

"No," Len said. "I'll never get tired of PG kissing. Though I think we've passed into PG-13." 

They sat silently, Len taking the time to breathe in Barry's scent. Barry still seemed unsure.

"I promise you, Barry, that _if_ we have our first time..." Len nuzzled his neck. "I will make sure you remember it."

"I love you!" Barry blurted, his body tensing in surprise. He seemed to flinch when Len disentangled himself.

"Look at me, Barry."

Barry reluctantly turned around.

"I love you, too. And I will never, _ever_ hurt you."

* * *

Len made sure that Barry was safely tucked into bed and wearing one of Len's t-shirts before opening the file that Lisa had sent him. It was dug up from the depths of the internet, and he was going to had Hartley delete it as much as possible. But he needed to know. 

The video started as a shaky mess, but soon focused in on Barry's form. He was younger, scrawnier, and his arms and legs were knobbly and coltish. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were unfocused. He seemed to be in front of some kind of bath tub. His shirt was unbuttoned and tangled around his waist, exposing his shoulders and chest, and he was only in his boxers.

_"Vanessa! Vanessa!" Barry called. The person wielding the camera answered._

_"Hey baby."_

_"There you are," Barry smiled a dopey smile._

_"Tell me that you love me."_

_"To infinity-and beyond!" Barry answered, his breath coming shallow pants and his eyes darting around wildly. A feminine hand entered the frame, pulling Barry to his unsteady feet._

_"Stand up baby, good," The female voice said. The hand pushed Barry backwards into the tub._

Len felt his heart clench. It wasn't a regular tub, it was the kind dog groomers used, with restraints and leashes hanging inside to restrain animals. He didn't like where this was going.

_Barry's head dipped back, and his breathing came ragged as he started whimpering._

_"So hot right now," The girl said, giggling as she looped chain dog collars around Barry's wrists, restraining him. Barry tried to kiss her when she got close enough "Why are you kissing me? Why are you kissing me?"_

_Barry's smile fell away, leaving only drugged terror._

_"Baby, your face...it's split in three." His eyes went wide and he shrank as far away as he could. "Babe-"_

_"Prove that you love me." She was on screen now, brunette hair and full lips twisted in an unsettling smile. She looped another collar around Barry's neck._

_"I do love-babe, I feel sick-" Barry sicked in a breath ans his body seemed to convulse. "Babe-"_

_"Hold still, babe."_

Len knew he should turn away. He should turn it off, scrub the hard drive of this filth. But he couldn't. He watched as little teenage Barry cried and giggled and lolled his head back, all on shaky camera footage. He was so young, so scared, so unsure. It wasn't right. Barry deserved more than this.

Tears dripped down Len's face. 

He couldn't look away. Looking away meant that Barry truly was alone. 

**From: Sis**  
**Found her**  
**Give barr a kiss from me**

**From: Cold  
Make her suffer**

Len deleted the video and turned off the laptop. Barry hardly stirred when he joined him in bed, merely wrapping Len's arm around is waist and snuggling into him.

 


End file.
